kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion (Nightverse)/Destiny's Reach
'''Xion' is a character in Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts, and is a protagonist summoned by Riku. She represents the Nightverse, and stands opposing Xolduc. Story Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Abilities Xion is described as a Mode-Changing Shadow Buster, using Light-based abilities and magic in conjunction with her Keyblades, which she can Dual-Wield. Xion's attacks aren't the strongest or the fastest, but due to her using two weapons at once, they are somewhat more difficult to block. Also, as per her description, Xion can change between three forms, through the same mechanic as Lightning's Paragon Shift in Dissidia 012 - Final Fantasy -'', and accordingly, each Mode has a different moveset, along with stat changes. Some of Xion's Light-based moves include versions of Riku's Dark powers, along with: *Blinding the enemy *Optical illusions and holograms *Healing injuries Mode Change By pressing both shoulder buttons (or, for the PS2/3, L1 and R1 at the same time), Xion changes to her next Mode. Normal Xion's basic mode. She has no special stat bonuses or status effects, but this form has the most balanced moveset, equally divided between physical attacks and magic. As a result, she can fight effectively at both close range ''and over a long distance. Her attacks also have a slightly higher chance for critical hits (about five percent) when compared to Paragon Mode and Avenger Mode, which is intended to even out Normal Mode's usefulness next to her alternate forms. Paragon Mode In Paragon Mode, Xion's cloak turns into brown body armor of a design similar to what would've been worn by ancient Celtic warriors, and her fwe melee attacks gain a randomized Elemental attribute, which can be Wind, Ice, Earth, Fire, Water, or Lightning. Beyond that, Xion's Defense and Magic stats increase by thirty percent compared to Normal Mode, and she gains the constant status effect Regen. Xion's moveset in this form is mostly magic, with just a few melee attacks. As a result, Xion's combat capabilities are severely limited when her opponent is in her face, though once she can get significant elbow room, this is generally considered her best mode. Avenger Mode In Avenger Mode, Xion's cloak becomes blood red with thorny black vines across it. In this state, all of Xion's attacks and abilities are dual-elemental but the second element is Darkness. Another difference is that Avenger Mode is primarily offense-oriented, so her Strength and Speed stats increase by 30%, rather than Magic and Defense. Xion also gains the status effect Haste. Her Avenger Mode moveset entirely consists of melee attacks. As a result, Xion's capabilities for distance combat are greatly limited, although at close range, this is generally considered her best mode. See also: Xion (Nightverse)/Abilities. EX Mode Xion's EX Mode is called La Nova Encante. As La Nova Encante, Xion's Keyblades upgrade into the Pinnacle of Light and Silencing Darkness. Xion's speed is roughly tripled, both for movement and for attacks, along with her reflexes, making it much easier to dodge attacks. As with most EX Modes, Xion's HP is fully restored, and ALL of her non-HP stats are dramatically increased, though the boost for Speed is the greatest, being raised by 250% (all others are between 50-60% higher than normal). Xion's cloak changes color to a pale white (about the same as Namine's dress), but with ice-blue flame patterns at the bottom and on the sleeves. Xion also temporarily sprouts a pair of angelic wings from her shoulders, and she levitates for the remainder of the transformation, which makes her immune to the majority of Earth-based attacks, such as Quake. Xion's eyes glow a bright but soft white, which obscures the iris and pupil. Her EX Burst is called Magic Hour, and the mechanic is similar to Xolduc's, although rather than sword attacks, she uses Light-elemental shockwaves. Also, instead of the Finisher being dependent on the number of successful attacks, it varies depending on how many attacks Xion actually manages to get in. The mechanic change is that, instead of a fixed nine attacks, the player has to get the bar in the center of the gauge as many times as possible within ten seconds, allowing a combo between four (minimum) and twelve, (maximum). If there are twelve hits, Xion will impale the opponent with three light spears. If there are nine hits or fewer, Xion will use two spears, and if there are six or fewer, she will simply use a Light version of Riku's Dark Firaga. Quotes A brief list of quotations associated with Xion. In Battle "Guardian Angel!" (Just before using Seraphic Guard) "I! Want! THROUGH!!" (Using Gae Bolg combo. Each shout accompanies a spear thrust) "Hey, didja check the Weather Channel? There's a hailstorm on the way..." (Before using Hail of Light) "All things are born of Light..." (Start of battle) "And thus, all things come to an end!" (Victory) "Open your eyes to the Light!" (Just before victory) "At last... an end to the agony..." (defeat) See also: here Themes Xion's theme song is Unforgiven II, by Metallica, which shows regrets and reveals feelings from her original universe. (What I've felt, what I've known, sick and tired, I stand alone. Behind the door, should I open it for you... or are you unforgiven too?) However, during battle with Xolduc and/or Dark Sora, Xion's theme changes to "Cry For Help", by Shinedown. This song is much faster and harsher than her other song, which is fitting, since Xion has a slight tendency to go berserk when fighting those utterly engulfed in darkness. (You better pray that there's another way out! You better pray there's someone listening now (and doesn't wanna watch you drown!) 'Cause when you hide like the devil himself -- no angel's gonna hear your cry for help!) Trivia *Xion's third form, La Nova Encante, translates roughly to "Enchanting Nova" in Spanish. *Her Silencing Darkness and Pinnacle of Light Keyblades are references to Fire Emblem: The Sword of Seals. Category:Destiny's Reach Characters